1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a display device which is manufactured at a substantially reduced cost and offers substantially improved display quality by outputting a high-speed image signal, and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to improve display quality of display devices, a technology is being developed in which interpolated frames, for which motion of an object has been compensated, are inserted between original frames. Generally, display devices provide image information corresponding to 60 frames per second. However, the abovementioned technology enables display devices to generate image information for interpolated frames, and thereby display an image corresponding to 120 frames per second.
To implement the technology, display devices may include a motion interpolator which outputs a high-speed image signal having interpolated frames. Thus, as a number of the interpolated frames inserted between original frames increases, a display quality of display devices increases. However, an image interpolation chip, which outputs a high-speed image signal having an increased number of interpolated frames, is required to insert the increased number of interpolated frames. In addition, as a resolution of the display devices increases, an amount of data required to be processed by each image interpolation chip also increases. As a result, time and money required to develop the image interpolation chip to output the high-speed image signal and/or process the data substantially increase.